


All Consuming

by crazychelseablue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychelseablue/pseuds/crazychelseablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in pieces inspired by this playlist:<br/>Drown -Bring Me The Horizon<br/>Portal -LIGHTS<br/>Into The Light -In This Moment<br/>Speechless -Memphis May Fire<br/>Swimming Home -Evanescence<br/>You Create/What I See -Lacuna Coil<br/>Lost In Paradise -Evanescence<br/>The End Of All Things -Panic! At The Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Consuming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OurDeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/gifts).



> This playlist was created by my wonderful friend Sara. She also chose the pairing (which I am not a huge fan of but that's okay). This is gifted to her <3

**Drown:**

Cris came home to an empty house. Again. Just like every night before since his mother had taken Cristianinho to stay with her in Portugal. “He needs to experience his home country” she had said. But those words didn’t help the crushing waves of loneliness washing over him. He was broken. Unloved. He’d never felt so alone. Hell, he had never _been_ so alone. There was no one left to keep him fighting, to keep his head above the water. He couldn’t keep on this way. He couldn’t keep doing this all on his own. He needed someone, someone real. He was sick of all of the empty friendships and meaningless conversations, but he couldn’t seem to find the person who would tape and glue the pathetic broken pieces of his soul back together. He was drowning amidst the silence of his empty home and his empty life and he didn’t know how long until he would be past the point of saving.

**Portal:**

The moment their hands touched, Cris didn’t understand. One moment they were shaking hands before a friendly between Argentina and Portugal and the next moment his whole world was upside down. He had found his purpose. The other half of his soul. They locked eyes and he knew that Leo felt it to. His eyes were a portal deep into his soul and he could see the pieces clicking into place. From then on the world would never be complete while they were apart. They were two beings broken and beaten down by the spotlight and the expectations. Upon their shoulders was the weight of entire cities and countries, entire worlds. Millions of hearts to break or make sour, and finally their own hearts were souring. They had made it through everything to find this moment. This one perfect moment of clarity.

**Into The Light:**

Their first kiss wasn’t anything like they expected. Barcelona had just lost to Atletico. Leo had had the league title so close and lost it all. Cris drove to Barcelona the moment he found out. What he found when he got there was a broken man lying on the kitchen floor with nothing but a bottle of vodka and his own hidden tears. He hadn’t even bothered to change out of his uniform. Without a word, Cris lay on the floor next to him and wiped away the tears with his thumb. He gave Leo a sad smile and the other man leaned in and kissed him. Just like that. It was sweet, but sad. Heartbreaking in a way. In it Cris felt that he wasn’t the only one drowning. Maybe they could drown together. He finally believed that he was where he belonged. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest like it hadn’t in so long. There was finally a spark inside of him. It was faint, but Leo had reignited his will to live.

**Speechless:**

After that shattered kiss everything changed. Every spare moment they were together. Apart they were still broken, but side by side they were unstoppable. It didn’t happen slowly like in all the romantic movies. It was quick. It was fire. They fell in love in one single instant. And in this one moment, they had never felt stronger. Their love was unconditional. Perfect. Every glance, every kiss, every touch felt new. Felt like lighting rippling across their skin. beautiful, perfect, all consuming fire. And neither of them minded as their love consumed them from the inside out like a forest fire devouring everything in it’s wake. After all, who cares about a little fire when you’re invincible?


End file.
